1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to file management technology, and more particularly to a system and method for processing an image file using a computing device.
2. Description of Related Art
Most paper documents need are manually scanned where images of the paper documents are processed using a computing device or other electronic devices. However, the resulting scanned images may be slanted (e.g., at an angle or offset) because of inaccurate scanning operations on the paper documents. If an image is slanted, characters on the image cannot be parsed accurately, or errors may occur when parsing the slanted image. For example, optical character recognition (OCR) software cannot extract the characters from the slanted image correctly.